Una Historia Diferente
by LadySer
Summary: La princesa siempre ha sabido como ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, usando una mascara conocida como "La Hija del Mal", ¿pero que pasa cuando cierto sirviente de ojos azules se abre paso en su corazon? Mientras tanto un ataque contra el castillo de parte de una organizacion que busca liberar un antig poder maligno cambia por completo las cosas. Basado en Aku no Series de mothy.
1. En el atardecer

**Una historia diferente**

Reescritura de la saga del mal apegándose al canon de los libros. Mismos personajes, diferente historia.

**Aclaraciones: **

**Riliane y Allen no son hermanos, para evitar el incesto.**

**Uso de los nombres, lugares y sucesos de los libros.**

**Alguno OC's**

**FINAL FELIZ**

**1**

**En el atardecer**

Una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos color esmeralda se encontraba en las costas de Lucifenia, siendo observada de lejos por su niñera personal. Eso porque esa niña no era cualquier persona, sino que era la mismísima Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, hija del difunto rey Arth y de la reina Anne y, por lo tanto, única heredera al trono de Lucifenia.

Junto a ella se encontraba un niño de su misma edad, cosa que pasaría desapercibida, si el niño no fuera idéntico a ella, excepto por sus ojos; que eran de un profundo azul cielo, el nombre de ese niño era Allen Avadonia, hijo adoptado de Leonarht Avadonia, uno de los tres grandes héroes de Lucifenia.

Aunque el extraño parecido entra Riliane y Allen había ocasionado dudas, Elluka Clockworcker, la hechicera del castillo y una de los tres héroes de Lucifenia, había aclarado todo sobre la situación.

-Es normal que dos personas sean parecidas entre sí, lo extraño seria si alguien no tuviera un doble en algún lugar del mundo.- Como no había razón para sospechas, y gracias a la facilidad que tenía para convencer a las personas, su explicación había sido aceptada por los nobles.

En ese momento, por una reunión en la mansión real cerca de ahí; con motivo de los movimientos que debería hacer el reino después de la muerte del Rey, Riliane y Allen se encontraban jugando frente a la costa.

Todo estaba bien y los pequeños se divertían, hasta que Riliane tropezó y cayó, llorando un poco.

-¿Estas bien?- Allen le pregunto con preocupación, se acercó a ella y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño golpe.-Le tranquilizo sonriendo, mientras se secaba las lágrimas- Además deberíamos entrar a la casa, antes que el demonio venga y nos coma.- Riliane intento pararse, pero Allen no soltaba su mano.

-¿Demonio, qué demonio?-Allen le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Pues el demonio sobre el que me conto Elluka, dice que aparece en la noche y se come a los niños desprevenidos.-Riliane se volvió a sentar junto a Allen, aunque este ya la había soltado, estaba un poco asustada, pero nunca lo admitiría.

-No me digas que en serio crees en eso, ¡solo son cuentos!, Germaine dice que los adultos solo los inventan para asustarnos.- Riliane lo miro, no muy segura de sus palabras.- Además todavía no oscurece, el cielo todavía tiene que volverse anaranjado.-Ambos voltearon a ver el cielo, el cual estaba empezando a pintarse de los colores del crepúsculo.

Riliane se quedó pensando, mientras miraba el cielo, pero de repente se levantó de un salto, emocionada.- ¡Ya se!, juguemos a que somos el crepúsculo. Yo seré el día y tú la noche.- La sonrisa de la princesa era hermosa y muy expresiva, los mayores decían que parecía un verdadero ángel.

Allen se levantó y apoyo su idea.- ¡Por supuesto! Y juntos, pintaremos el cielo de naranja.- Se tomaron de las manos, justo cuando el crepúsculo se completaba sobre ellos. Miraron hacia el cielo, mostrando un asombro reservado para los niños de edad, hasta que Riliane vio algo sobre el hombro de Allen y grito asustada.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?- Allen volteo y vio a una mujer, una mujer de cabello corto, muy flaca y pálida que los miraba con diversión.

-Pero miren que encontré, si son dos suculentos niños, ¿Por qué no vienen aquí, para que pueda comérmelos, y así jugar juntos?-Se burló la mujer.

Pero al ver la expresión horrorizada de la princesa, cambio su semblante a uno triste.- Verán pequeños, yo podría comerme el mundo entero y aun así tendría hambre, por lo que, me preguntaba si alguno de los dos tendría la bondad de compartir su merienda conmigo.-

Riliane frunció el ceño y alejándose de él "monstruo" dijo: "Yo no compartiré mi merienda contigo."

En cambio Allen sintió compasión por el "demonio". -Ten, compartiré mi merienda contigo-.

La mujer se sorprendió; no esperaba esa respuesta, pero de todas formas tomo lo que el niño le ofrecía y se arrodillo en frente de el para estar a su altura.

-Gracias, noble joven. Para compensar tu amabilidad te contare una antigua leyenda sobre este mar.-

_UHD_

Riliane veía como la mujer le decía algo a Allen, a una buena distancia de estos dos, se sentía ligeramente incomoda por haberle negado un poco de su merienda a la mujer.

Se levantó cuando vio que Allen corría hacia ella, mientras la mujer caminaba hacia el lado contario.

-¿Y bien, que te dijo el demonio?- Le interrogo. Allen sonrió un poco antes de responderle, era muy linda cuando hacia pucheros.

-Me conto una leyenda, sobre el mar- Iba a seguir, pero fue interrumpido por una voz que los llamaba. Empezaron a correr hacia el dueño de la voz, pero Riliane lo detuvo cuando estaban cerca.

-Allen, prométeme que me contaras esa leyenda algún día.-

-No se preocupe majestad, yo se lo prometo.- Se dieron la mano y sonrieron, cerrando el trato.

Ninguno de los dos imaginaba el difícil futuro que les esperaba.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxo xoxoxolxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxooxooxox oxoooxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxo

**Debo admitir que estoy harta de toda la tragedia de Daughter of Evil. **

**Es decir, siempre es una historia trágica y si no lo es, tiene un pésimo final o los personajes son demasiado OOC. Además, siempre quise ver un romance no-incesto entre Riliane y Allen.**

**La única manera era hacer mi propia historia, y es que este proyecto es la Saga Evil que me gustaría leer, pero es la historia que estoy escribiendo.**

**Aparte de algunos ligeros cambios en ciertos aspectos que mothy, a mi parecer, exagero demasiado, voy a mantener las personalidades de los personajes, pero lahistoria será **_**muy**_** diferente, con varios OC's basados en personajes Vocaloid.**

**Por ultimo, si esta historia les interesa en lo mas minimo no duden en dejar review, sobre todo si quieren comentar algún error, todo comentario es recibido.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	2. La Hija del Mal

**Una historia diferente**

Reescritura de la saga del mal apegándose al canon de los libros. Mismos personajes, diferente historia.

**2**

**La Hija del Mal**

Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche era, a pesar de corta edad, la persona más poderosa de Lucifenia y también era, desgraciadamente, la más malvada. Y es que no por nada era conocida como la Hija del Mal.

Riliane había heredado el trono de Lucifenia, tras la muerte de su madre. A la edad de 13 años, ella había iniciado su reinado tiránico. Subiendo los impuestos, desasiéndose de aquellos que estaban en su contra y sumiendo al reino en la hambruna; ganándose el odio de muchas personas.

Unos días después de su catorceavo cumpleaños, Riliane mando a llamar al comandante del ejército del país, Leonhart Avadonia, en el Salón de los Sonidos.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo su majestad?-Leonhart era un buen hombre, de cabello y ojos cafés, usaba una armadura roja, uniforme de los soldados del ejército. Se inclinó respetuosamente ante la princesa antes de dirigirle la palabra.

-En realidad, Leonhart, quería preguntarte algo. Algo sobre la comida que ha estado desapareciendo de las cocinas durante los últimos días- Riliane sonrió ante la preocupación que se dejó ver en los ojos del general durante un momento. Para Riliane, Leonhart era realmente desagradable, pero sabía que no podía tocarlo gracias a su estatus como uno de los Tres Héroes de Lucifenia.

-Escuche unos rumores, ¿sabes?-Prosiguió- Rumores sobre el responsable de estos robos a las cocinas. Rumores que dicen que tú eres el responsable.

-Majestad, usted no entiende- El tono de su voz era urgente, mientras intentaba explicarle a la princesa la situación.-La gente, _su _gente, se mueren de hambre mientras usted come banquetes completos todos los días.- Iba a proseguir pero la joven gobernante le interrumpió.

-¿Y se puede saber en qué me afecta eso exactamente?- El tono de su voz era frio, al igual que su mirada.- Porque yo pensaba que estábamos aquí para discutir el que _tú _has estado robando comida de _mis_ cocinas.-

Leonhart no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿En realidad no le importaba en lo más mínimo el sufrimiento de la gente? La mirada de la princesa le decía que no se equivocaba, la gente tenía razón, ella en verdad era la hija del mal.

-Tienes mucha suerte de que esto no pase de una advertencia Leonhart.-Ella miraba al general con odio y advertencia.-Pero si vuelvo a escuchar sobre algún incidente parecido a este, no seré tan misericordiosa.-

El general suspiro, derrotado. Tras agradecerle su misericordia se retiró, murmurando algo sobre no poder creer que Riliane sea en verdad hija de la bondadosa reina Anne, y abandono la sala dando un portazo.

Riliane se quedó en su trono, disfrutando el momento. Para ella todo eso se trataba de una cosa: dominar o ser dominada. Si no ejercía su poder, tarde o temprano se lo quitarían, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Momentos después de la salida de Leonhart, la princesa se dirigió al joven que estaba escondido detrás de una columna. –Sé que estás ahí Allen, sal ya.-

En cuanto dijo esas palabras, un joven rubio y de ojos verdes camino hasta quedar enfrente de ella y se inclinó ligeramente antes de ver su sonrisa socarrona con desaprobación.

-Enserio no tienes remedio ¿no es así?- Riliane sonrió aún más con las palabras de Allen, ese sirviente era el único que se atrevía a hablarle desea manera, aunque fuere en privado. Lo cual, divertía mucho a Riliane.

-¿Por qué lo dices, acaso hay algún problema con mi actitud?- Eso solo consiguió enfadar a Allen aún más.

-¿Qué si hay algún problema? ¡Pero por supuesto que lo hay! Gente está muriendo Riliane, mientras tu estas sentada en tu trono, como si no pasara absolutamente nada- Remarcando la última palabra, Allen tomo una actitud desafiante, consciente de que sus acciones solo lograban divertir aun mas a la tirana princesa.

-Oh, Allen. Ambos sabemos que la única razón por la que estas vivo es porque veo un gran futuro en ti.-

-Tiene razón su majestad. Sin duda la historia me recordara, ¡Me recordara como el líder de la revolución que derroco a la Hija del Mal!- Allen pensó por un momento que la princesa lo golpearía, tras colocarse frente a él, pero en vez de eso se detuvo y estallo en amargas carcajadas.

-¡Por favor! No me hagas reír Avadonia, ambos sabemos que solo eres un simple peón. Tus palabras no me asustan, es más, ¡me divierten! Palabras vacías son lo único que escucho cuando hablas de eso. Tienes mucha suerte de estar vivo, Allen.- Ambos se miraron, Riliane esperaba que Allen respondiera, pero en vez de eso se quedó callado.-Ahora retírate, antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte con vida.-

Allen, tras un -_que tenga un buen día, Su Majestad-_, se retiró de la sala, dejando sola a la princesa que había vuelto a sentarse en su trono, sonriendo malvadamente.

_Oh, querido Allen. No tienes idea de lo que te espera._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

**Je,je,je. Que mala es Riliane, y Allen es bien rebelde, pero estoy segura de que es justo como hubiera sido de no ser el hermano de la princesa. **

**Después de unos cuantos capítulos más nos adentraremos e la vida de una pobre campesina discriminada y de un espíritu del bosque encarnado en el cuerpo de una humana. Lo digo para que se vayan haciendo una idea de hacia dónde va todo esto, porque se va a poner **_**muy**_** bueno en el futuro.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	3. Plan maligno

**Una historia diferente**

Reescritura de la saga del mal apegándose al canon de los libros. Mismos personajes, diferente historia.

**3**

**Plan maligno**

Germaine Avadonia nunca había estado tan furiosa en su vida, su respiración se volvía más rápida mientras sus manos empezaban a temblar, casi tirando el vaso de licor que estaba sirviendo encima de la mesa.

-Así que, ella dijo que no, ¿eh?- Esas palabras salieron casi en un susurro, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Cuando su padre dijo que iba intentar hablar con la princesa sobre la situación del reino, había sentido una llama de esperanza, llama que fue rápidamente extinguida cuando su padre le dio a conocer la respuesta de la princesa.

-Germaine, por favor cálmate. Ambos sabíamos que esa era la respuesta más posible- Leonhart dio un sorbo a su vaso, estaba bastante deprimido. Nunca imagino que tendría que enfrentarse a una situación como esa, era incluso peor que las numerosas batallas que tuvo que enfrentar durante la guerra contra Asmodean y Beelzenia. Al menos en ese entonces tenía bien claro cuál era el enemigo.

-Es que no lo entiendo, ¡¿Cómo es que es que esa chiquilla puede ser tan egoísta?! Esa estúpida niña…- Antes de darse cuenta, Germaine se encontraba dando vueltas por el comedor mientras despotricaba sobre la Hija del Mal.

Leonhart solo observaba mientras bebía vino directamente de la botella, dejando que su hija adoptiva se desahogara. No podía de pensar en la plática que había tenido con Mariam días antes…

_-Estoy preocupada por Allen, Leonhart, si la princesa ha hecho caso omiso a sus ofensas es porque tiene algo planeado, yo que tu no le quitaría el ojo de encima, sobre todo por si ya-sabes-quien está metido en eso…-_

Desde ese día su preocupación había empezado a manifestarse, sobre todo cuando Allen le conto unas horas atrás sobre la "charla" que tuvo con Riliane; era un verdadero milagro que su hijo siguiera vivo, pero si seguía así sin duda terminaría muerto algún día.

Cuando levanto la vista de su botella vio que su hija lo miraba, enfadada.

-¿Qué?-

-¡¿Cómo que qué?!- Germaine volvió a ponerse de pie, tirando su silla en el proceso.-Te pregunte si pensabas hacer algo al respecto, ¡en vez de simplemente mirar mientras el pueblo se muere de hambre!-

Leonhart dejo la botella medio vacía a un lado y se levantó, mirando a su hija.- Escúchame Germaine, esto es más difícil de lo que crees. Tu hermano podría estar en peligro y quien sabe que otras cosas podrían pasar en los próximos meses. Si en realidad vamos a hacer un cambio en el reino no será por medio de la guerra. Fin de la discusión.-

Germaine observo con las manos en las caderas como su padre subía las escaleras de su casa, rumbo a su habitación. Tendría que averiguar a qué se refería su padre con lo último que había dicho, pero por ahora nada podría detenerla en sus pensamientos sobre revolución.

_**UDH**_

-¡¿Qué dijiste qué!?-

Allen se encontraba en los jardines del castillo, acompañado por Chartette Langley y Ney Futapie, sus mejores amigas y compañeras sirvientas en el castillo, las cuales se encontraban mirándolo con la boca abierta después de que les contara la plática que había tenido con Riliane.

-¿Seguro que no estoy viendo un fantasma?- Pregunto Chartette, causando una ligera sonrisa en Allen. Chartette era conocida por su burbujeante personalidad, aparte de su extraordinaria e inusual fuerza física.

-No te preocupes Chart, solo me amenazo, no fue la gran cosa.-Haciendo un gesto con la mano le restó importancia a la situación.

-Yo no estaría tan segura Allen- Ney se veía ligeramente preocupada mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.- Con lo que me has dicho puedo estar cien por ciento segura de que Riliane trama algo. Sobre todo con lo que me dijo sobre conseguir un nuevo sirviente personal.- La antigua sirvienta de la princesa había muerto en la guillotina días atrás.

-¿Estás diciendo que la princesa me quiere como su sirviente personal?- Pregunto Allen con tono burlón-Por favor, todos sabemos que con gusto la mataría de tener oportunidad.- Aunque intento decirlo en modo de broma, sus palabras salieron de manera fría, causando un escalofrió en sus amigas.

-Ay, no lo sé Allen. No vayan a decirle a nadie, pero Riliane me conto que estaba muy interesada en ti, y que buscaría la manera de ponerte de su lado.- Ney era conocida por ser ligeramente chismosa, convirtiéndose en la principal fuente de información para la princesa.

Allen frunció el ceño.

-Que intente lo que quiera, nunca lograra pasarme al lado oscuro.-

_**UDH**_

Riliane se encontraba en su habitación, tomando sorbos de una taza de té. Se encontraba muy satisfecha con los sucesos de los últimos días, Allen casi no le dirigía la palabra y Leonhart, al contrario de lo que imaginaba, no había causado ni un solo problema. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta.

-Puedes entrar-

La puerta se abrió, dando el paso a un cansado Allen. Había estado trabajando en el mantenimiento del jardín y aun tenia algunas manchas de tierra en su ropa. Se inclinó ante la princesa y la saludo respetuosamente.

-Hola Allen. Supongo que te preguntaras porque te mande a llamar ¿No es así, Allen?-

Había algo en el tono de la princesa que hacía que Allen se pusiera nervioso, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso.

-Bueno, como es más que obvio que no vas a hablar, te contare porque estás aquí- Riliane sonrió con malicia-¡Te convertirás en mi nuevo sirviente personal!-

-¡¿Q-qué!?- Allen no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aun con lo que le había dicho Ney dos días antes. Eso simplemente no tenia ningún sentido.

-P-pero, ¿Por qué su majestad?-

-Pues porque quiero y puedo. Ahora largo y dile a Ney que venga recoger la bandeja del te.-

Allen parecía a punto de protestar, pero en vez de eso dio la media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación de la princesa.

Riliane, mientras tanto, solo podía sonreír. Si todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan pronto tendría un nuevo y valioso aliado.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX OOXOXOOXOXOOOOOXOXOOXOXOOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXO XOXOOXOXOXXO

**No olviden dejar review. ¡Su opinión es importante!**


	4. Sirviente personal

**Una historia diferente**

Reescritura de la saga del mal apegándose al canon de los libros. Mismos personajes, diferente historia.

**4**

**Sirviente personal**

Después de colocarse en una posición cómoda en una rama del árbol, Allen se estiro hacia abajo para intentar cortar la rama debajo de él con un pequeño serrucho desafilado. Mientras tanto, dos chicas rubias lo observaban, sentadas en el borde de una fuente debajo de él.

-Si sabes que hay maneras más eficientes de eliminar la plaga, ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Ney a la princesa sentada a lado suyo.

-Sí, pero quería quitármelo de encima-Explico Riliane- Después de todo tu eres la que me pide que tu identidad como informadora se mantenga como confidencial.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, escuchando las quejas de Allen sobre el serrucho mal afilado, quejas que Riliane ignoro por completo. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Allen se había convertido en el sirviente personal de Riliane y esta se había estado comportando menos caprichosa que de costumbre según Chartette, aunque Allen no compartía la misma opinión.

-Así que, querida Ney. Cuéntame, ¿Qué sabes de los disturbios de la última semana?

-No mucho, dicen que es organizado, pero el general Avadonia ha dicho que los mantendrá bajo control.

Riliane volteo a ver a Allen recordando que este le había contado toda clase de cosas sobre su vida, incluyendo varias historias que le había contado su padre. Le costaba admitirlo pero, había empezado a sentir cierta empatía hacia su sirviente y viceversa.

-Y qué me dices de Elluka, ¿es verdad que salió del país?- Pregunto Riliane, intentando sacar a Allen de sus pensamientos.

-Parece que si, escuche que viajo a Elphegort para visitar a un viejo amigo.

-Excelente.

Riliane se levantó y tomo una piedra que estaba a lado de sus pies, viendo lo que planeaba Ney se quitó rápidamente de la fuente y volteo a ver a Allen, el cual casi terminaba de cortar la rama con plaga. Riliane apunto y lanzo la piedra directamente a la cabeza de Allen, causando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en la fuente con un chapuzón, llevándose la rama que había estado cortando con él.

-Buen tiro- Felicito Ney a la princesa mientras un empapado y enojado Allen se unía a ellas.

-Ten tu rama.- Allen le entrego la rama a Riliane, la cual estaba intentado aguantar la risa, y se dirigió hacia el interior del castillo. En cuanto Allen desapareció en el interior del castillo, Riliane y Ney estallaron en risas y, tras dejar la rama cortada junto a unos arbustos, entraron al castillo.

Al entrar al salón principal lo primero que encontraron fue a Allen, el cual estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla mientras observaba una acalorada discusión entre un una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos grises y un hombre cuyo cabello castaño estaba atado en una coleta que solían usar los hombres del gabinete de ministros.

-¿Cómo puedes insinuar esas cosas Mariam? Tú sabes perfectamente que soy completamente incapaz de realizar cualquier acto en contra de la realeza. Si en realidad hubiera alguien sobre quien sospechar seria sobre tu buen amigo, Leonhart Avadonia…

-¡¿Pero cómo te atreves?! Leonhart puso su vida en peligro innumerables veces por este reino, ¡reino que gente como tu está arruinando, Minis!

El ministro iba a responderle a Mariam, pero fue detenido por la voz de la princesa.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?- Riliane pregunto, con los brazos cruzados. Puede ser que tuviera catorce años, pero sabía como tomar una actitud autoritaria y amenazadora.

-Nada importante majestad. La señorita Futapie y yo solo intentábamos arreglar ciertos en los que diferimos de manera pacífica.- Intento explicar Minis. Mariam solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin apartar su mirada del hombre a su lado.

-Está bien, pero traten de arreglar sus asuntos en un lugar privado la próxima vez.

Los dos adultos asintieron y salieron del salón en diferentes direcciones, Ney se excusó y también se retiró de la sala dejando a Riliane y a Allen a solas. Riliane suspiro y tomo asiento a lado de Allen en un sillón de dos plazas, mirando hacia el techo.

-Creo que debería ir a cambiarme la ropa mojada, ya sabes, no quiero pescar un resfriado.- Allen se levantó y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la sala la Riliane lo detuvo y le pidió que fuera a los establos en treinta minutos, tras lo cual se retiró a su habitación.

-_Me pregunto qué tramara_- Pensó Allen.

_**UDH**_

Riliane estaba en los establos, preparando a su yegua Josephine para montarla. Se supone que Allen debía de haber llegado hace diez minutos, y luego ella era la impuntual. Justo en ese momento llego un apresurado Allen, el cual se detuvo en la puerta intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! Perdón por la tardanza pero Chartette me retuvo y...- Allen se detuvo, observando a Riliane con la boca abierta. La joven princesa había cambiado sus vestidos ostentos por un vestido simple de color amarillo que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, también había decidido soltarse el cabello, el cual le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, lo cual marcaba una gran diferencia en la apariencia de la princesa.

-Si así me vez con este vestido no quiero ni imaginar cómo me veras con mi traje de batalla.

-¿Tienes traje de batalla?

-¿Tú crees que es fácil correr con vestido?

Riliane monto sobre Josephine y se dirigió a la salida, seguida de cerca por Allen.

-¿Tenemos permiso para salir?- Pregunto Allen mientras salían de los límites del castillo por un camino al norte.

-Sí, no te preocupes por ello. Tan solo daremos un pequeño paseo por la costa.

Continuaron su trayecto en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que llegaron a la zona de la playa, donde Riliane bajo de su yegua.

-Bienvenido a la costa Anonima.- Dijo Riliane.

Caminaron un rato por la arena, hasta llegar a una enorme roca cerca de la orilla en la que se sentaron, Riliane apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Allen.

-Todavía lo recuerdo, ¿sabes? Todavía recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos- Riliane dijo esas palabras casi en un susurro, Allen la miro de reojo y la rodeo con su brazo antes de responder:

-Yo también lo recuerdo, eras muy linda en ese entonces.

Riliane soltó una pequeña risa y cerró los ojos, acercándose más a Allen.

-En ese entonces solo éramos unos niños, inocentes y despreocupados.- Riliane hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar- En ese época toda era mucho más sencillo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, observando como empezaba el atardecer, Riliane con una mirada triste en sus ojos, notando eso, Allen intento reanudar la plática.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca te conté esa leyenda, ¿no es así?

-Ni siquiera me acordaba de eso, pero me encantaría escucharla.

Allen se separó de Riliane y se puso de pie, caminando hasta llegar a la orilla, haciéndole una señal a Riliane para que se acercara. Cuando esta estuvo de su lado Allen empezó a hablar:

-Sobre este mar existe una vieja leyenda, la cual dice que si pones un deseo en un pedazo de papel dentro de una botella y lo lanzas al mar, si esa botella no se rompe, tu deseo se hará realidad.

Riliane se quedó unos momentos observando a Allen, el cual no apartaba la vista del mar. -¿Eso es todo?

-¿Acaso esperabas algo más?- Allen volteó a ver con una sonrisa a Riliane, la cual simplemente tomo a Allen del brazo, pegándose con él.

-Deberíamos volver al castillo, tu padre se enfadara si no regresamos antes de las siete.

Allen soltó un bufido y, tras un último vistazo al mar, se encamino hacia Josephine, con una sonriente Riliane todavía pegada a su hombro. Cuando llegaron al límite de la playa Riliane se separó de Allen y monto en su yegua, tras eso comenzaron su trayecto de regreso.

-Deberías de intentar vestirte así más seguido, Rin.

Riliane solo rio ante el comentario de su sirviente.- ¿Acaso me llamaste Rin?-

Allen vacilo, pero Riliane hablo antes de que pudiera responder. -Me gusta, pero que ni se te ocurra llamarme así delante de la gente, ¿entendido?

Allen sonrió. –Entendido Rin.

No tenía idea de que era lo que tramaba la princesa, pero fuera lo que fuera, le estaba gustando y mucho.


	5. En el Bosque de Eldoh

**Una historia diferente**

Reescritura de la saga del mal apegándose al canon de los libros. Mismos personajes, diferente historia.

**5**

**En el Bosque de Eldoh**

Una mujer huía hacia el interior del Bosque del Árbol Milenario, dejando atrás a sus atacantes, los cuales la habían golpeado con piedras e insultado momentos atrás. La mujer, con lágrimas en sus mejillas, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un pequeño claro en el que se alzaba un majestuoso árbol, el cual le daba nombre al bosque en el que se encontraba.

El nombre de la mujer en cuestión era Clarith, una habitante de Elphegort, país conocido por el cabello de color verde que tenían todos sus habitantes, todos excepto Clarith, la cual tenía el cabello de color blanco, ganándose el apodo de Niña Demonio entre la gente de su aldea. Hasta hace algunos años Clarith tenía una madre, la cual era la única persona que la aceptaba y amaba, pero 7 años atrás ella había muerto víctima de una enfermedad que se había llevado la vida de cientos de personas en el reino. Desde ese día Clarith estuvo sola, luchando contra el odio que tenía la gente hacia ella por el simple hecho de ser diferente, odio que se demostraba por medio de la indiferencia, la gente la ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque Clarith prefería ser ignorada a ser atacada como había sido momentos atrás.

-Perdónenme por estar viva.

Clarith se sentó con su espalda apoyada en el árbol y sosteniendo las piernas contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería tener un amigo, en como cambiaria su vida si tan solo alguien la aceptara…

-¡Ay!

Clarith abrió los ojos y vio a una chica de unos 17 años en suelo. Rápidamente se acercó hacia ella y le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solamente tropecé con una roca, aunque creo que mi tobillo…. ¡Ay!- La chica volvió a gritar cuando su pie izquierdo toco el suelo, la joven tenía una voz cantarina y el cabello de un hermoso tono de verde. Clarith la ayudo a sentarse en el suelo y miro su tobillo, lo toco un poco provocando unos ligeros quejidos en la chica.

-No te preocupes, no es la gran cosa. Con un poco de agua fría la hinchazón bajara. Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa y…- Clarith bajo la mirada, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho; lo más probable era que la chica de cabello verde negara su propuesta, como cualquier otra persona lo haría.

-Eso sería fantástico, gracias.- Dijo la chica de cabello verde, causando que Clarith la mirara con sorpresa.

-¿Hablas en serio?

- Por supuesto, es decir, soy nueva aquí y no conozco a nadie que me pueda ayudar.

Por supuesto, la chica era nueva, por eso Clarith no recordaba haberla visto antes; de todas formas era lindo no ser rechazado por alguien, aunque eso podría cambiar fácilmente. Clarith ayudo a la chica a levantarse y empezaron su camino hacia el pueblo.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Michaela.

-Un gusto Michaela, mi nombre es Clarith.

Llegaron a la casa de Clarith, la cual se encontraba un poco apartada del resto del pueblo. Michaela se sentó en una silla y Clarith empezó a atender su tobillo lastimado.

-Dime Michaela, ¿de dónde vienes?

-De un lugar no muy lejos de aquí.

Michaela y Clarith siguieron hablando, conociéndose entre ellas. Cuando Clarith termino con el tobillo de Michaela se sentó en una cama a un lado de donde Michaela estaba sentada, evitando mirarla a los ojos: había acabado de contarle como toda la gente del pueblo la odiaba.

-Así que, ¿llevas sola desde los 15 años?- Pregunto Michaela, a lo que Clarith contesto asintiendo con la cabeza, sin quitar la vista del suelo.

Michaela se sento junto a Clarith y la abrazo, Clarith sintió que sus lágrimas salían mientras le devlovia el abrazo y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Michaela

-Gracias_._- Susurro. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, Clarith tenia una amiga.

_**UHD**_

Michaela observaba la luna reflejada en el Lago del Entretenimiento, sin poder evitar sonreír. Ese día había conocido a Clarith, una chica de la que rápidamente se había vuelto amiga. El poder vivir en un cuerpo humano había sido una experiencia fascinante hasta el momento, había sentido cosas que antes no se hubiera podido imaginar: el cuerpo de Clarith abrazándose a ella y la cálida sensación en el pecho cuando esta le dio las gracias. Tal vez, después de todo, encarnar en un cuerpo humano no era tan malo.

-Con que aquí estas- Michaela volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz; una chica de cabello verde limón corto, de más o menos su edad, que la miraba con los brazos cruzados.-Vamos, Elluka quiere hablar con nosotras.

Las dos chicas se adentraron en el bosque, caminando hacia el este desde el lago, caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña casa que parecía estar abandonada, excepto por el humo que emanaba de la chimenea.

Adentro las esperaba una mujer de cabello color rosa y apariencia joven, la cual sostenía un enorme báculo hecho de madera en cuya punta descansaba una esfera de cristal. Las tres se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda, en la que momentos antes había varios pergaminos que la peli-rosa había hecho desaparecer con magia.

-Parece que ya se te quito el enfurruñamiento Michaela.- Dijo la mujer de cabello rosa dirigiéndose a Michaela, sin cambiar la mirada seria de sus ojos.

- Bueno, tal vez no sea _tan_ malo ser una humana, Elluka- Respondió Michaela. La chica del cabello corto sonrió, sin que Michaela se enterara, la había estado vigilando, así que ella y Elluka sabían perfectamente la razón del cambio de parecer de Michaela.

-Está bien Michaela, pero no debes olvidar la verdadera razón por la que has dejado de ser un espíritu del bosque.- Elluka volteo a ver a la chica del cabello verde limón- Lo mismo va para ti, Gumilla.

Elluka hizo un movimiento con la mano y un libro apareció. Tres días aras Elluka les había enseñado a leer y escribir y las había instruido en las cosas que debían tener en cuenta mientras estuvieran encarnadas en un cuerpo humano. Elluka le entrego el libro a Gumilla, la cual leyó el titulo con sorpresa.

-¿Esto es lo que creo que es?

-Si crees que es la historia de los Demonios Capitales, entonces sí, es justo lo que crees que es.

Michaela sintió que la invadía un escalofrió. No por nada eso siete seres del inframundo eran conocidos como los Demonios Capitales. Hace mil años esos seres habían sido los causantes de la destrucción de medio mundo, dejando solo la región conocida como Evillous, en el continente Bolgiano; los demonios fueron encerrados en un lugar desconocido por grandes hechiceros que dieron sus vidas para evitar que un desastre como ese se volviera a repetir.

-Entonces es verdad- Dijo Michaela, ligeramente aturdida.- Ellos planean liberarlos.

Gumilla volteo a ver a Elluka, esperando que ella le dijera a Michaela que estaba equivocada, pero en en vez de eso asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-No podemos permitirlo- Dijo Gumilla.- ¡No podemos dejar que los liberen!

-Me alegra que entiendan lo urgente de nuestra misión, no podemos perder ni un solo minuto- Dijo Elluka a sus discípulas, las cuales se encontraban asustadas, pero decididas.- Tu vendrás conmigo a Lucifenia, Gumilla; mientras tú Michaela te quedaras aquí, en Elphegort. Estos son los lugares donde la organización que busca liberar los demonios tiene mayor actividad.

Las chicas se pusieron de pie mientras tomaban unas esferas para comunicarse, Gumilla y Michaela se despidieron con un abrazo, deseándose suerte entre ellas, mientras Elluka las observaba de lejos.

-_Solo espero que mis antiguos compañeros estén dispuestos a ayudarme.-_Pensó, mientras se transportaba a Lucifenia.

XOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX OXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

**Wow, debo decir que esto ni yo me lo esperaba. Sobre el capitulo anterior, fue algo así como de relleno, pero todo tendrá sentido más adelante (o eso espero).**

**Si se tomaron la molestia de leer esto, espero que también se tomen la de poner un review.**


End file.
